Skeletons
by lauralovesnaley
Summary: In the Upper East Side, you don’t admit to your problems. You deny, lie, or ignore them, but Blair Waldorf is about to have one of her problems forced out of her, literally and figuratively.


**Title:** Skeletons

**Author:** lauralovesnaley

**Pairing:** Blair/Chuck

**Rating:** M…just to be safe.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gossip Girl, its characters, etc.

**Summary: **In the Upper East Side, you don't admit to your problems. You deny, lie, or ignore them, but Blair Waldorf is about to have one of her problems forced out of her, literally and figuratively.

**Author's Note: **This is my first GG fic, so I don't know how to write it as well as I do OTH. Also, this was a spur of the moment thing. So, it hasn't been proofread as well as usual. All mistakes are mine

In the Upper East Side, you don't admit to your problems. You deny, lie, or ignore them. Those who admitted to their problems practically send out their own blast to Gossip Girl saying "I am weak, in over my head, and not worthy of the world I'm in," or "I'm backed into a corner and have no choice but to do the one thing I absolutely don't want to do."

It wasn't that people didn't know about everyone's problems. Who didn't know about Serena's *ahem* past life? Or Nate's occasional pot smoking? Or even Blair's pregnancy scare? But without Gossip Girl, those tiny indiscretions would've remained tiny.

It seemed Gossip Girl had turned the whole school into cowards. They don't have to confront one another with what they know, just send a blast into Gossip Girl. And you don't have to face your problems head-on. No, if Gossip Girl beats you to the punch you may never even have to speak a word about it. And as Blair was about to find out, Gossip Girl finding out something is sometimes better than being forced with facing your own problem.

Blair had had it with her life. No one could live up to her expectations; no one even tried. And the sad thing is, she gave up trying to live up to her own expectations long ago. She knew she promised herself she was done, but she just couldn't avoid it anymore. It was time to take her own life in her own hands and do something to fix the dependency she had created for herself.

She checks around; she is indeed by herself. She enters into the kitchen and takes out anything edible that she can find. But she stops herself from going into a frenzy. This is her way of getting her life under control. It must be done methodically, so she can truly gain control back.

So, she sorts. She sorts the food into piles. Her favorites go into one pile, the ones she's okay with in another, and the ones she'd rather avoid go into the last pile. She the sorts the piles up, putting the items she likes the most in the front and the stuff she likes the least in the back.

She sighs and now knows she's ready. Foregoing her manners, she uses her hands and begins to thoughtfully assault the first pile. Moving at a rapid, but controlled pace she moves her way through the first pile, not taking too long to savor the flavors. She then begins on the second one, but she doesn't get too far before she senses the time has come. With the same grace she entered the room, she now exits and heads to a destination that reminds her too much of home.

XXXXX

When Chuck entered his suite, he immediately senses something's off, but for the life of him, he can't put his fingers on what it is. He peaks around, and not a minute later, his suspicions are confirmed. He sees the kitchen and immediately fears the worse.

He goes upstairs to frantically search for Blair, hoping she hadn't been a victim of this apparent robbery, but he stops himself. 'Who in the hell would rob a kitchen?' he thinks, but he dismisses that, his worry for Blair taking over.

He searches everywhere, until he comes upon the bathroom joined to the master bedroom. And it is then he hears Blair sobbing. He forces the lock open and enters the room violently, but is immediately softened once he enters.

He crouches down to his girlfriend who is sitting Indian style and sobbing by the toilet. It is then that he catches a wiff of that foul odor and knows something's wrong. He immediately rises and peaks into the toilet. But when he sees the amount of vomit and recalls the state of the kitchen, he knows exactly whats wrong.

He kneels back down, takes Blair into his arms and comforts her. He is a calculator, and he knows this may be the last time he does that. He's going to have to play hardball with Blair Waldorf, and that is certainly something neither of them will enjoy.


End file.
